Miss Independent
by PockyisLife
Summary: Basically, Kagome doesn't beileve in love until she meets Inuyasha. This is a song fic from Kelly Clarkson's Miss Independent. Under Major Revision
1. Chapter 1

Miss Independent 

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song 'Miss Independent' or Inuyasha**

Yes this a songfic I have no idea if this a one shot or not 

Hojo smiled as he walked up to Kagome. When he approached her, he gave her a flower. "One date is all I am asking". Kagome smiled "I um..cant"

Miss Independent 

_Miss self-sufficient_

_Miss keep your distance_

_Miss unafraid_

_Miss out in my way_

"But one date all I'm asking" Kagome faced Hojo and frowned, "So Hojo what makes you think I want to go out with you?"

"Because we are destined for each other." Kagome rolled her eyes, "And we complete each other"

"I don't believe in love"

"You don't ?" Hojo smirked, "Come on, a girl like you is supposed to be with a guy like me"

"You're an ass, and anyways I don't need anyone. Now if you don't mind, I have to go to class."

"But, please" Kagome gave him the finger and left.

_Miss don't let a man infere_

_Miss on her own_

_Miss almost grown_

_Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

Kagome sighed. Hojo was the fifth guy this year that asked her out. And she rejected all of them. Why? Well simply because one she don't believe in love and she is better off alone. All her friends always asked why she don't want a boyfriend. Her answer: They are a burden. To her they are a burden. She had other better things to do then that.

So by keeping he heart protected 

_She'd never ever feel rejected_

When she walked in her class, she saw a girl crying. She was crying because her boyfriend dumped her. Kagome shook her head. 'Poor girl'. Hojo came in and smiled at her, "Come on why not". Kagome frowned, "Fuck off, Hojo I don't want to go out with you." Sango looked at her friend, "You don't want to go out with anyone".

"Shut up Sango, like I said I –"

"Yeah, yeah I know 'you don't need anyone"

"I don't"

"Kagome snapped out of it."

"Sango squash it. I'm not going have a boyfriend"

"Why"

"Because, I am worry about school and things"

"Your sad" Miroku said, "Hello my love"

"Shut up hentai!" A guy came in silently, obviously don't want to be seen, came and sat in front of her. Kagome couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Sango and Miroku didn't notice because they on the other side of room. The guy turned around and smiled, "Hey, I'm Inuyasha" Kagome who was still staring at him, memorized by him amber eyes, didn't say anything. "Hellooo, anybody home" Inuyasha said waving his hand in front of her face. Kagome snapped out of it and blushed, "I'm sorry"

"That's ok"

"What's your name?"

"Inuyasha, what's yours?"

"Kagome"

"Oh"

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Well um you look like a smart girl, I need help with my homework"

"Oh, um what type"

"Trig" Kagome smiled, 'He is soo kawaii". She started to hit her head with a notebook, 'what are you thinking!'. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, sorry"

"So where are we going to meet?"

"Library, after school"

"Ok"

Little Miss Apprehensive For the next two months. Kagome and Inuyasha did their homework in the library. Sango and Miroku never noticed because Kagome usually go to the library anyway. Kagome admitted it she had a crush on him, but nothing more then that. Even though she started to really like him. 

Inuyasha and Miroku started to become best friends. Miroku wanted to hook up Inuyasha with Kikyou, Kagome's sister. But for the past month he haven't been very successful.

_Said ooh she fell in love_ What is the feeling taking over 

_Thinking no one could open her door_

_Surprise its time_

_To feel what's real_

_What to happened to Miss Independent._

Kikyou walked up to Inuyasha smiling, of course he didn't notice. But Kagome did, she gave Kikyou an icy glare, "Hi honey". Inuyasha looked at Kagome who gave him a sympathetic look. "What do you what with my life"

"Oh I just wanted to say hi to my future husband" Miroku started to laugh, but stopped when Sango kicked him, "I am not your future husband!"

"Leave him alone!" Kagome yelled. Kikyou looked at her sister and laughed, "Oh your friend likes you" Kagome face went red. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "She doesn't like me, Kikyou"

"Oh she doesn't?" Kagome glared at Kikyou, "Bitch"

"Thank you"

"Anyway, smartness, Kagome doesn't believe in love so that's impossible" Sango said, "Right, Kagome"

"Yeah" Kagome said faintly, "I have to go"

_No longer need to miss him_

_Goodbye on you_

_Real love is true_

Kagome walked outside and sighed, wondering how Kikyou find out she liked him. 'Its probably a big joke, I don't fall in love and I'll never will. It's a crush that's all it is'

One again this is some random idea I got watching tv. So i would highly appreiciate it if you clicked that bluish purple bottom on your right hand corner and review


	2. Chapter 2

Miss Independent 

**This chapter is for the people who reviewed refuse to let me make this a one shot.**

**Disclaimer: I really hate writing these things. So you lawyers cant sue because I wrote one I the first chapter.

* * *

**

6 months later

"Miroku is going to have a party at his place" Inuyasha said to Kagome while she was walking to her locker.

"You are telling this because?"

"You going to go right?"

"I don't know, I have to study"

"Oh yeah I forgot, but still stay for a hour"

"I cant"

"Its not going to be the same with out you" Inuyasha said smiling

_Misguided heart_

_Miss play it smart_

_Miss if you want to use that line you better not start_

_But she miscalculated_

Kagome smiled, "You're just saying that"

"No really come on Kag, please?"

"I don't know,"

"Well tell me if changed your mind" Inuyasha smiled before he went to his locker. Kagome rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to go at first but Inuyasha said, it wouldn't be the same with out her, she had no other choice.

She didn't want to end up jaded 

Inuyasha kind of asked her out last month, but she didn't really notice. Kikyou as usual tried all the things to make Inuyasha be with her, but it always failed. Hojo came up to her and bowed, 'Not again', "My love, why won't you give us a try"

"Because idiot, one I don't like you, and two I don't believe in love. So all that boyfriend- girlfriend crap is useless"

"Oh come on there has to be someone," Inuyasha said

"I never going to fall in love that's it!" Kagome said annoyed.

"Never say never"

"Why, Inuyasha?"

"Just don't say it"

And Miss Miss decided not miss out on true love 

Kagome rolled her eyes, "People are so stupid"

"Why?" said Inuyasha curious

"Because, what the point of going out with someone if they are going to end up breaking your heart"

"Hunh?"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, " Relationships are meant to be broken"

"Who told you that?"

"I know from experience"

So, by changing a misconception 

Kagome looked at the floor, about to cry. "Oh come on you can't judge that because of that" Kagome glared at Inuyasha, "You don't understand, Inuyasha. He was my everything. We were so happy until.."

"Until what ?" Kagome looked at him, crying

"He said that love was a stupid thing. And he only used me"

"Well, my friend don't give up" Inuyasha teased

"Whatever" Kagome frowned, "So.. do you like anyone?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just asking" Kagome said blushing slightly

She went in a new direction 

_And found inside_

_She felt a connection_

"No really, why you ask? Please don't tell me Miroku wants to know this"

"Nani?"

"Oh never mind" Kagome looked at the floor for a while. Inuyasha, uncomfortable with the silence, started to go on his way.

"Inuyasha wait!" Inuyasha turned around and sighed, "What?"

"I think….." She sighed, "I think I am…um "

"Come on Kagome, spot it out" Inuyasha said annoyed. Kagome looked at him.

She fell in love 

_What is this feeling taking over_

_Thinking no one could open her door_

_Surprise its time_

_To feel what's real_

"I think I am f.. falling… um for you"

_What happened to Miss Independent_

_No more the need for her to miss him_

_Good-bye on you_

_Real love is true

* * *

_

**Okay, well you know, read. Oh yeah, that button bluish purple, purplish blue what ever you like the best, just click on it. Also, I was wondering if I wanted to add other songs, so tell if it's a good idea or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

Miss Independent 

**Thanks to all that reviewed. I really appreciated**

"I think I'm f….falling um for you" Kagome looked sad when she didn't see Inuyasha. "Asshole". Kagome took her books and ran.

_Why Miss Independent walked away?_

_No talk for love that came her way_

Inuyasha tried to get Kikyou off of him. She held him while she was kissing him.

"Cuum on I huv tu guu to Kaguum!" Kikyou stopped and look at him confused, "Hunh?"

"Get the hell off of me, you whore?" Kikyou smiled, "Only yours baby"

"Get off!" Inuyasha pushed Kikyou off. Kikyou smirked," Honey don't tell me you gonna do to the girl" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and left. He walked to where Kagome was last and frowned. "Where the hell is she?"

_She looked in the mirror and thought today,_

_What happen to Miss no longer afraid?_

Kagome cried as she walked to the cafeteria. She sat in an empty aware that Sango and Miroku are sitting somewhere else. She put her head on the table still crying. Hojo saw here and smiled, "What happened the dog face broke your heart?" She glared at him, "Fuck off!" Hojo laughed, "Kagome honey he goes out with Kikyou." Kagome frowned, "I said fuck off!"

"Come on Kagome we belong together" Kagome threw a book at him.

"Hey there you are" Inuyasha said, "What happened?" Hojo frowned, "Why would you care"

"Get the fuck away from before I snuff you again!" Hojo rolled his eyes, "Whatever"

"You think I'm kidding!"

"No" Hojo sighed a ran. Kagome smiled, then frowned again, "What the hell you want"

"What I do?"

"You hate me right?"

"Um why would I hate you, do you need to see a councelor?"

"No!"

"Okaaay, so what happened?"

"Why out of everyone in this school you picked Kikyou to be your girlfriend?"

What took some time for love To see how beautiful love could truly be No more talk of what that be mean 

_I'm so glad I finally feel_

"Kikyou, are you serious?" Kagome got up frowned, "Never mind"

"Hey Kagome, would you go to the dance with me?" Inuyasha said smiling. Kagome looked at him, "What?"

"Is that a yes or no" Kagome smiled, "yeah"

_What is this feeling taking over_

_Thinking no one could open her door_

_Surprise its time_

_To feel whats real_

_What happen to Miss Independent_

_No more the need to miss him_

_Goodbye on you_

_Real love is true_

"Is that a yes or no" Kagome smiled, "Yeah"

**I don't like this one that much but what do I know lol. Read and review**


End file.
